


hell of a season

by bigbvdwolf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Badass Caroline, F/M, Soulmates, it's a bet too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbvdwolf/pseuds/bigbvdwolf
Summary: Everyone knows the world has a weird way of putting things on it's place. No one thought it would actually be a zombie apocalypse that would put them in their place.





	hell of a season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomandchampagne (sushibunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/gifts).



> Title is a song of The Black Keys.

It had been 18 months since the first news about how  _ the world was ending _ had appeared. Niklaus Mikaelson had been a little skeptical at first. He had always expected earthquakes, a big fucking asteroid, about anything but half-dead creatures with a deadly bite roaming freely on Earth.

When it had happened, other thing he wasn’t expecting was dying so soon. Klaus had always thought that the training in the military his father had forced him on would actually pay off.

Sadly, there he was. In the middle of the apocalypse, knowing he was as good as dead by the horde of biters groaning underneath him, the pain the bullet wound inflicted on his left arm increasing each minute and the dead end alley next to the ladder he was currently on, positioned in a way that made impossible to get on the window a few meters in the building.

He felt his head throbbing. His eyes closing when a voice sounded.

‘’Nik, I’m only hearing your breathing and it doesn’t sound good. Where the bloody hell are you?’’

‘’I fucked up, Kol. I fucked up,’’ he declared heavily. ‘’I got shot. Whe-when I was sent to retrieve the medicine. I’m halfway on a ladder close to the ex Hollen building. I have one bullet left and nothing else. The window is too far.’’

A long silence resonated in his ear and then —

‘’Fuck.’’

Whispers resonated on his earpiece and the sound of a door slamming shut followed.

‘’Caroline, don’t!’’ Kol screamed.

Klaus frowned, trying to support his good arm on the ladder while he looked down to the creatures, each one extending their arms trying to get a piece of him. ‘’Tell me you didn’t let her go...’’

Kol sighed through the earpiece. ‘’I’m sorry Nik. She was hearing our conversation and... she just stormed off.’’

''If something happens to her, you better wish I don't get out of this one alive, brother.''

Kol Mikaelson just gulped.

* * *

 

Caroline grabbed her gun, a rope and a backpack with a lantern inside it. She was ready to go out when Bonnie and Elena yelled at her. Katherine was a little behind the two girls, that were running towards her.

''Wait, Care! You can't do this!'' Bonnie screamed at her, while her other friend nodded.

''You will get yourself killed,'' Elena added.

The blonde had to stop a little and, sighing, turned around. ''I don't expect you to understand me. Both of you have the love of your lives here, safe with you, worried and sad about their brother, but safe nonetheless. Sure, I don't know if Klaus is the love of my live or anything but grandma Forbes used to say that the soulmate bond and its realization always happened in the most strange situations and I don't plan to let Klaus die... for me to find out if he was it all the way or not.''

Elena and Bonnie both looked a little affronted but backed down a little. 

‘’It’s still too dangerous,’’ Elena’s whisper was barely heard.

Caroline took a knife and put it on the loops of her belt, ignoring both girls’ warnings.

Katherine looked at her nails, frowning, and sighed loudly. ''Okay, girls. Let Caroline do whatever she wants, the only thing you have done is delaying her so far. And if you are so worried about her, let's help her. I'll get to drive my new baby and you will ensure she’ll be fine.''

Caroline looked at her, smiling gratefully.

One door got opened and three figures stepped on the room. ‘’Not without us. You’ll need all the help you can get.”

“But someone needs to take care of this place.”

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. I’ll stay here.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later. Klaus was really tired and with his arm as hurt as it was, he knew he couldn’t continue supporting himself on the ladder. It would only wear him down and make him eventually fall down towards the flesh eating monsters.

The weight of his only option felt heavy on his pocket. He took his gun out and looked at it. Seeming like the only choice, considering his exhaustion, the dizziness already engulfing him and the bleeding coming from his arm, he started feeling at peace with it. Closing his eyes, he pointed the barrel at his head. 

The thing that passed through his head in that specific moment was the day he met a certain blonde. Caroline and her light, her smiles and her hope. He had saved her from a horde of monsters that day but she had saved him, unknowingly, through a whole year of darkness. The only regret he had regarding her was not confessing the depth of his feelings the minute he realized them, for fear of rejection because of the whole soulmate thing… Caroline had made it clear the first day he met her, when he flirted that she wasn’t interested in anything temporary.

Klaus was ready to pull the trigger when a scream coming from above him stopped his actions. ''NO! DON'T YOU DARE KLAUS MIKAELSON!''

He looked up, and when he saw the blonde, his gun slipped from his hand, the sound of it hitting the floor resonating in the air. He almost slipped too, but Caroline, with half her body out of the window and a rope around her waist, caught his arm.

‘’Love, let go of me. The gravity will make both of us fall.’’

She smiled. And God, he loved that smile. ‘’I’ve got that covered. Just trust me. I’m going to drag your ass out of here now.’’

Klaus closed his eyes and decided to trust her. She started pulling and it was easier than he thought it would be. Soon, he was trespassing the window and falling to the ground. 

Caroline approached him and Klaus noticed the worry etched on her face. The blonde sank to her knees and caressed his face. He felt a very intense pain but when he touched her face it decreased.

‘’I thought… I thought I wouldn’t come at time. I was so worry I would lose you,” Caroline said, voice all her fears.

“But you came. Just in time. Thank you, love.”

They stared at each other until someone coughed. Elijah it seemed.

Caroline gasped and got away from him. While looking at everyone, they all had incredulous looks on their faces and the blonde frowned, becoming anxious. “Someone help me. We’ve got to take Klaus and cure his wounds. As soon as—“

Katherine’s voice interrupted her. “I don’t really think it’s necessary, Caroline. Look at his arm. It started healing when you touched each other’s faces.”

Klaus and Caroline both looked at Klaus’ arm and it was completely healed. Just dried blood around it. The pain had long since been subdued.

They looked at each other again and smiled. That was the signal. Some people knew who their soulmate was by a color, a clock on their skin, a tattoo, but they were joined in a very deep way, healing each other’s pains and wounds.

Caroline helped him get up. And both smiled while they walked fastly to the car. They sat on the seat from the end.

Klaus laced their fingers together while he hummed. “I always had this feeling, sweetheart.”

Caroline looked up and saw his smirk. “I can’t believe you’re this smug right now. You almost died.”

He shrugged. “Well, those are details. You always covered our connection with hostility because you were scared I wasn’t it.”

A frown marred her face. “I guess so.”

He took her hand and guided it to his lips, kissing the skin. “I’m really grateful for you saving me. You’ve been saving me this whole year without you knowing it.”

Mischief glinted in her eyes. “Oh, I did know, love.”

* * *

 

Back at the safehouse, Caroline and Klaus were at the couch while everyone was playing cards on the table.

Enzo spoke up. “So, fellas. Seeing the current predicament happening on the couch, I see it’s time for you to pay up.”

Kol groaned and took a box of cigarettes and put it on the table. “I can’t believe I lost the bet.  This is so unfair. I always thought she would be able to resist him some more time.”

“Soulmates are bound to happen, brother,” Elijah spoke while he too put a box of chocolates on the table.

Caroline frowned and looked up, while Klaus continued kissing her neck. “What’s this about?”

Everyone looked really nervous. But Rebekah of all them spoke up, scoffing. ‘’This childish group made a bet about you both. They put bets on how you two would realize you were soulmates all the way. Enzo was the one that thought about one of you getting in a life-or-death situation so…’’

Klaus rolled his eyes and Kol noticed immediately how he had taken that specific gesture from the blonde he had been mauling until sometime before. ‘’Way to go, brother. Couldn’t you have noticed while you were having a one night stand, relieving tension or something? I can’t really relay on any of you.’’

Caroline chuckled. ‘’You are the one betting on our sex life. It’s your fault.’’

‘’I don’t care…’’ Kol stated, while huffing and crossing his arms. 

The blonde smiled and got up, dragging Klaus by his behind her.

‘’Where are we going sweetheart?’’ Klaus frowned.

Caroline smirked.‘’i think we should kind of heed Kol’s advice after all.’’

Klaus smiled, with his dimples deeply marking in his face. ‘’I like that thought.’’

Enzo laughed on the table, gathering all the things he had won on the bet.

An uncomfortable cough exited Elijah’s throat. 

Rebekah gagged. ‘’No one needs to know that! Disgusting, really.’’

Kol pouted. ‘’Whatever you do, it doesn’t serve its purpose now. I already lost just because I had more faith in your sexual prowess.’’

Caroline laughed loudly but the sound got muffled by Klaus’ mouth.

Everyone still on the table groaned and decided to go very far from that place that night


End file.
